Some Like It Rough
by redsandman99
Summary: Jeff makes Cooper jealous so Cooper decides to get back at him. But is it really payback when the other person enjoys it?


**This one is for Brooky because she demanded it *hugs* Hope you like it hun.**

…

Jeff just about jumped out of his skin as the bedroom door was kicked open by his very angry boyfriend. He gulped, knowing that he was in very big trouble. "Hi Cooper," he said nervously, wishing that he could somehow make an escape and not get caught.

Cooper slammed the door shut and glared at Jeff angrily. "What the FUCK were you doing earlier?" he snarled. "Seriously, what the FUCK was that shit?"

"I was dancing!" Jeff said defensively. "I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Dancing? Dancing does not involve you dry humping every person in the freaking club!"

"I did not dry hump anyone!"

"You did too!" Cooper insisted. "Adam, Jay, Miz, Bret, Hunter…hell you even did it to Dad and Mark!" He took a couple of steps forward, almost smirking when Jeff immediately took a step back. "If you didn't do anything wrong, then why do you look so nervous?"

Jeff shook his head. He knew that there was no denying his previous actions at this point, so he decided to bring up _why_ he had done it all in the first place. "Well it's your fault!" he claimed. "If you hadn't flirted with Randy earlier, then I wouldn't have dry humped anyone!"

Cooper looked confused. "When the hell did I flirt with Randy?"

"After lunch," Jeff said, the jealousy he had been feeling all day getting as strong as it had been when it first started. "You felt up Randy, Ted and Cody--why are you laughing? This is not funny!"

"Dude, I wasn't feeling them up," Cooper claimed as he tried to stop laughing. "Something was wrong with the baby oil they put all over themselves and I had to touch them so I could find out what they were bitching about. It was all weird and slimy and shit."

Jeff folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not an idiot Cooper. Why in the world would I believe something as stupid as that?"

"Because it's the truth. I'm not fucking lying to you babe. If you don't believe me, ask the Three Stooges yourself in the morning. They'll tell you exactly what I told you."

"Of course they'll tell me the same thing," Jeff said in exasperation. "They're _scared_ of you."

"Yeah well, this time they'll be telling the truth," Cooper snapped. "And you know what? Where in the hell do you get off turning this all around on me? This is about you damn it!"

Jeff sighed. He could tell by just looking into his boyfriend's eyes that Cooper was telling the truth. The entire Lawson family was known for a lot of things (almost none of which were good) but lying wasn't one of them. "Sorry," he said with a sigh. "Look, let's just go to--" He squeaked as he was roughly pushed up against the wall. "Cooper!" He tried to slip out of the larger man's grasp but he couldn't do it. The younger man was just way too strong. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry isn't good enough," Cooper informed him, pressing himself up against Jeff. "Not after everything I saw you do tonight." He teased Jeff by almost kissing him and then pulling back at the last second. "I think that you need to be punished."

Jeff's whole body flushed at those words. Normally he despised getting punished, but when it was Cooper doing the punishing, it excited him in ways that he hadn't thought possible. "N-n-no," he stammered out, contradicting himself completely. This was the game they played every time they went through this. "I don't need punished. I'll be good."

Cooper just smirked. He knew this game just as well as Jeff did. "Yeah right. You like being naughty too much to ever behave." He kissed Jeff roughly, biting at the helpless man's lower lip until it began to bleed. Jeff whimpered as Cooper sucked on his lip greedily, barely even caring that one of his favorite shirts was also getting ripped off of his body at the moment.

By the time Cooper broke the kiss, Jeff's lips were completely swollen. "Let's just get rid of this," he said as he tossed away the remains of Jeff's shirt. "And just put these on…" He pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket.

Jeff shook his head. He didn't like the handcuffs. He liked being able to touch Cooper too much to really appreciate them anymore. "Not those," he refused. "I--Cooper!" He tried to put up a fight as he was forcibly turned around, but his efforts were futile. The handcuffs were soon on him, rendering him completely helpless. "This is not fair," he pouted.

"No but it's fun," Cooper replied. He grabbed a fist full of Jeff's hair and pulled back on it roughly. "I like having you all helpless like this." He ran his fingers down Jeff's bare torso before his hand settled over Jeff's crotch. "So whiny and needy…" He began rubbing Jeff's jean covered groin while nibbling on his neck. "So helpless…"

Jeff whimpered and shifted around uncomfortably. He could feel himself getting hard already and he really wanted to get his pants off before they got too restrictive. "Cooper please," he begged. "Don't tease me."

Cooper shook his head. "You're not the one giving orders tonight," he said. He dragged Jeff over to the bed and threw him down on it. "I'm the one that's in charge here."

Jeff licked his lips as his jeans and thong were taken off for him. "Who died and made you the boss?" he asked. "Huh?" He frowned as Cooper sat down next to him. "Well aren't you going to an--hey! Watch the hair!"

Cooper rolled his eyes as he put Jeff over his knee. "You are being way too mouthy tonight," he stated. "I think I'm going to have to fix that." He smacked Jeff's ass as hard as he could, chuckling as Jeff cried out in pain. "Aw, what's wrong baby? Did that hurt?" He smacked Jeff's ass again, only he did it harder that time. "Believe me babe, you haven't felt anything yet. "

Jeff shuddered at the words and then yelped as his ass was smacked yet again. The smacks were hurting like hell but they were also starting to get him really hard. He started rubbing himself up against Cooper's leg in an effort to get himself off, but it didn't take long for Cooper to notice that and put a stop to it.

"Bad Jeff," Cooper scolded as he moved his legs before resuming with the spanking. "This is about punishing you. How is letting you try to get yourself off punishment?"

"I--ouch!" Jeff writhed around helplessly as Cooper started spanking him even harder. "Fuck fuck fuck!" he whimpered as he tried to rub himself up against either Cooper or the bed. His cock was starting to ache so bad that he wanted to scream. "Cooper please fuck me," he pleaded. "Please please please I need it so bad."

Cooper chuckled and began running his fingers up and down Jeff's spine. "But I'm not sure if you learned your lesson," he said slowly, tracing his fingers down so he could tease Jeff's entrance with them.

"But I did!" Jeff insisted. "Please…fuck, you can fuck me till I bleed if you want." He gasped as the very tip of Cooper's finger entered him and then whined in disappointment when it was taken away. "Please…"

"You're so cute when you beg," Cooper commented. It seemed like Jeff's begging was starting to get to him. "And that offer is so tempting…" He suddenly shoved three of his fingers into Jeff's tight entrance at once, ignoring the cry Jeff let out and fingered him quite roughly. "Are you sure you can handle it rough though?" he asked, taking his free hand and pulling on Jeff's hair again. "Huh? You sure you could take it?" He bit down on Jeff's earlobe so hard that he nearly ripped off Jeff's ear ring.

Jeff nodded. "I can," he said, knowing that agreeing to this would pretty much guarantee that he wasn't going to be able to sit down for a week. "Now quit being a pussy and just do it already."

Cooper's eyes narrowed. "Oh you think I'm being a pussy now?" he roughly tossed Jeff down on his back on the bed before stripping off his clothes. "Huh. Pussy my ass. I'll fucking show you rough."

Jeff squeaked as his lips were captured in a very dominating kiss. It literally felt like his lips were being devoured. He was so distracted by the kiss that he completely forgot about everything else until Cooper slammed every inch of himself inside of him with one swift moment. "Fuck!" he shouted, the pain quickly shooting up his back and making his eyes water. That had hurt a lot more than he had expected it to.

"You're the one who wanted it rough," Cooper pointed out. He moved Jeff's head to the side and scraped his teeth along Jeff's throat as he began thrusting in and out of the warm, tight body as hard and fast as he could.

Jeff just whimpered and wrapped his legs around Cooper's waist. The pain, while somewhat unbearable, also felt extremely good. Of course it helped that he had been horny to begin with. Almost anything felt good when he was this turned on.

Cooper suddenly bit down on Jeff's pale throat, lapping up the blood he drew. At the same time, Jeff could feel his prostate being stabbed over and over again, driving him closer and closer to the edge. He tried to reach down and start touching himself but quickly remembered that his hands were still handcuffed behind his back. "Cooper t-t-oh fuck!" He arched his back up and started moving his hips as best as he could to match his boyfriend's thrusts. "Touch me," he finally managed to beg. He knew that this was probably the last coherent thing he was going to be able to say and he had to get right to the point. "Cooper please…"

Cooper moved his head down and began nibbling on Jeff's collarbone at the same time he grabbed Jeff's aching member and began stroking it roughly. Only a few short strokes later, Jeff's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was only faintly aware of himself screaming and Cooper cumming as he rode out one of the most intense orgasms of his life. It seemed to last much longer than it normally did and it took him a lot longer to come back down and be aware of his surroundings once again.

"Holy shit balls," Cooper said breathlessly. He panted for breath and then placed gentle kisses all over the bite marks he had left on Jeff.

Jeff nodded in agreement with that statement. "I think I'm going to have to make you jealous more often," he said with a grin.

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "You better not. That's just…no. You'll drive me bat shit crazy doing that."

Jeff just smirked. Maybe that was true, but if it led to more sex like that, then it would definitely be worth it.


End file.
